2016 MHT CET News
MHT CET to be held on 5th May , 2016 . Prepare with us here : MHT CET Online Preparation For conveniene , keep checking your e-mail everyday after registration for e-mail from MHTCET OFfice . Important Dates Form - Filling For form filling go to : mhtcet2016.co.in Important Points for Form Filling # You must have a valid email id. Only one registration is allowed using the same email id. # You must have a valid mobile number. Only one registration is allowed using the same Mobile No. # You need to upload your scanned photo while registering, hence keep ready a scanned clear photograph of yours. The photograph should be in .JPG format and the size of this photo should not be more than 50 KB. # You need to upload your scanned signature while registering, hence keep ready your scanned clear signature done on a white background. The size of this signature file should not be more than 50 KB. # Educational details # Select the subject(s) you wish to appear in MHT-CET-2016 viz. Mathematics / Biology # Check all the data filled in the Online Application Form before submitting the same. # No changes in Name, Father's Name, Date of Birth, Mobile No. and Email ID are permitted to the data once confirmed and submitted. # Password entered while filling the Online Application Form should be a minimum of 8 to a maximum of 15 characters and must contain atleast one upper case character, one lower case character and one numeric. # Online Application form filling starts on - 1st March 2016 Last date for online submission of application form – 22nd March 2016 # Application Fee payment can be made at any branch of State Bank of India. # Application Fee payment can be made on the second working day of submission of the Online Application form and generating the Bank Pay-in-Slip. # Application Fee payable is as follows : # General/Foreign National candidates: Rs.860/- (including Bank commission) # Reserved Category candidates: Rs.660/- (including Bank commission) # Last date for making Application Fee payment - 28th March 2016 # On payment of the Application Fee, the same will reflect in your application profile online after 24 - 48hrs of making the payment. # You may take a print of your Application Acknowledgement form generated, for your records and future reference. # No documents/Forms are required to be sent to MHT-CET office. Downloading Admit Card Admit Cards will be available on : mhtcet.co.in ; from 25th April to 4th May for Downloading . For downloading the admit card , candidates '''must '''remember their login details and password . A print-out of th Admit Card is needed on the Exam Day . Instructions for Exam Day Students should note that it will be compulsory for them to bring the downloaded admit card, application form & challan printouts /valid Photo ID proof for identity verification on the day of examination. Result For Updates on MHT CET 2016 Results go to : 2016 MHT_CET Results Category:Info